Hana Yori Dango Versión G
by JP Haukka
Summary: Takeshi Makino, un joven y pobre estudiante del prestigioso Eitoku, se ve repentinamente en el camino de los cuatro príncipes del centro, los llamados Flower Four o F4, y muy especialmente de Rui Hanazawa y del líder, Tsukasa Doumyouji. ¿Saldrá Takeshi vivo de ésta? ¿Qué oculta el rostro impasible de Rui? ¿Qué hay detrás de la obsesión de Tsukasa?


Hana Yori Dango I -

-El chico cayó de rodillas entonces, estaba todo el colegio allí, a su alrededor, abucheándole y tirándole cosas, mientras el pobre lloraba desconsoladamente. Y allí estaban ellos, radiantes como siempre, mirándole como si fuera una escoria – contaba Takeshi a su compañero de trabajo, asqueado – los cuatro miembros del F4 – suspiró.

Bajo la atenta mirada de su jefa, el joven Takeshi Makino siguió cortando quesos en la pequeña tienda de delicadezas en la que llevaba tanto tiempo trabajando. A veces pensaba que si no fuera por ellos, habría reventado ya tiempo atrás, pero al menos tenía un buen sitio donde contar sus penas escolares.

-¿Los F4? - preguntó su jefa, tan elegante como siempre en su kimono violeta - ¿Te refieres al grupo que controla la Eitoku? - A lo que Takeshi afirmó.

El Flower Four, o F4 para abreviar, eran un grupo de amigos provenientes de familias extremada y ridículamente poderosas que campaban a sus anchas en el colegio para ricos Eitoku, al que Takeshi podía asistir gracias a una beca y a la ayuda incondicional de su familia. Eitoku abarcaba desde los cursos inferiores del jardín de infancia hasta ciertas carreras universitarias, más que nada Derecho, Empresariales y otras necesarias para ser un miembro altamente productivo de la sociedad japonesa.

Se decía que quien se graduase en Eitoku tendría su futuro más que asegurado, aunque Takeshi no podía sino discrepar: Prefería labrarse su propio futuro, aunque eso pasase por tener que aguantar a los cuatro abusones del colegio:

El primero era Soujiro Nishikado, heredero de una espléndida familia dedicada al comercio internacional del té. Aunque era el de apariencia más normal del grupo (Moreno, pelo lacio dividido en dos, pendientes simples en ambos lóbulos) también era el de apariencia más fría. Por alguna razón, cada vez que alguien lo mencionaba, a Yukito se le ponía una cara rara.

El segundo era Akira Mimasaka, un reconocido mujeriego y supuestamente enlazado con el mundo de la yakuza. Incluso se decía que su influencia llegaba a las tríadas chinas. Era el segundo más alto del grupo y con un aspecto un poco más salvaje que Soujiro, aunque sin salir jamás de la perfección. Takeshi sabía que para su jefa el F4 se componía de Mimasaka y de tres tíos más sin importancia, lo que le hacía preocuparse por su salud mental.

El tercero era el eternamente calmado y pelirrojo Rui Hanazawa, de quien no se conocía más que el silencio y su constante apariencia principesca y aislada que ponía de los nervios a más de uno en la Eitoku. Era el más alto de los cuatro y el único del cual absolutamente nada se sabía ni se decía, lo que añadía un constante misterio a su aura que, por alguna molesta razón, la gente solía encontrar atractiva.

El cuarto y líder de los F4 era Tsukasa Doumyouji, el próximo presidente de la todopoderosa Corporación Doumyouji y la molestia personal de Takeshi. Era el más retaco de los cuatro, de cabellos oscuros como su tez y rizados en bucle y actitud egocéntrica y chulesca. Al joven le hervía la sangre sólo de pensar en semejante criajo mimado.

-¿Y qué pasó después? - preguntó Yukito, interesado – Y ya puestos, ¿A qué vino todo?

Takeshi suspiró. Le explicó cómo la víctima simplemente se había caído por las escaleras mientras se bebía un batido y éste había manchado la punta del cordón de Doumyouji – provocando que al día siguiente, el principito decidiese colocarle una tarjeta roja en su casillero para asegurarse que todo el colegio le perseguiría. Y después le explicó cómo el del pelo rizado había dado una sonora paliza a su víctima hasta que le sangraron las mejillas, por supuesto, sin que ninguno de los jodidos cobardes (Takeshi no pudo evitar pensar "incluyéndome a mí mismo") hiciese nada por evitarlo. Y cómo fue escoltado fuera del edificio al que por su bien no debería volver.

Sin embargo, no pudo explicar nada más, pues las últimas clientas de la tarde entraron a por su pedido habitual de tabla de quesos.

-¿Qué me tienes preparado hoy, Takeshi-kun? - preguntó la anciana señora Yamada al ver cómo el joven envolvía un paquete rectangular con el papel de la tienda.

-Lo mismo de siempre, señora Yamada, pero tuve en cuenta los gustos de su marido y quité un poco de Stilton para añadir algo de Gorgonzola, a ver qué le parecía. ¿Le gustaría probar un poco? - dijo, ofreciéndole una pequeña porción para que ésta y su amiga, la señora Tama, probasen.

La encorvada señora Tama no solía aceptar variaciones de su tabla de quesos normal salvo en el té que se sirviese, y conocedor de ello Yukito siempre tenía preparados más de cinco tipos distintos de té, entre otros el Gyokuro y el Kukicha, grandes demandados por su clienta, amante de la diligencia.

-Oh, Takeshi-kun, siempre tan acertado. Deberías encontrar una buena mujer y casarte pronto – dijo agradecida la señora Yamada. Takeshi simplemente sonrió con cortesía, con su automática respuesta preparada ("Todo a su momento, señora Yamada") mientras Yukito se retiraba de modo discreto con una risa ahogada. _Hijo de perra_, pensó su compañero sin perder la sonrisa. Afortunadamente ahí estaba su jefa para salvarlo del acoso de las abuelas y cobrarles mientras él iba a limpiar la trastienda antes de irse a casa.

Ya en casa, Takeshi no protestó ante el arroz blanco con salmón y huevos que había de cena, aunque sí que lo hizo ante las cada vez más absurdas formas de ahorrar de su familia. No podía quitarse la culpabilidad, ya que estudiar en Eitoku era bastante más caro de lo que una familia normal puede permitirse, y sabía bien que sus progenitores, así como su hermano, sólo pensaban en su bien. Aquélla noche no se les había ocurrido otra cosa que cocer los huevos en la arrocera sólo por ahorrar electricidad, y _sabía_ que su padre lloraba a veces por no poder mantener adecuadamente a su familia. Después de volver a intentar convencerlos (En vano) de que le dejasen irse del colegio a otro más barato, Takeshi se fue a leer a su cama los apuntes del día, con los que finalmente se quedó dormido_._

La mañana siguiente fue la que lo hizo cambiar todo.

Al principio todo fue normal, con el joven aprovechándose de su aspecto promedio para intentar pasar desapercibido, aun sabiendo que todos le conocían como el pobretón de Eitoku. A la hora de comer, se dedicó a comerse su bentō en el que su madre le había puesto marisco, que aunque a Takeshi le encantaba, lo consideraba el gasto superfluo supremo, y ya vería más tarde cómo se las apañaría para decírselo sin parecer desagradecido. Y mientras comía, llegó el desastre: Una de sus compañeras se fijó en el plástico del que estaba hecha su caja de bentō y empezó a bromear al respecto con sus amigas, llamándole pobretón en toda su cara (Cosa que le trajo al fresco), e insultando a su familia (Cosa que ya no tanto), lo que provocó que Takeshi se levantase y le gritase a las tres pijas cuatro cosas bien dichas que llevaba tiempo guardándose para sí, lo que le valió un grito de "¡Silencio, asqueroso!" por detrás de él, emitido por una voz joven que ya hizo saltar la última válvula que le quedaba. Se dio la vuelta gritando, escupiendo aún trozos de arroz para encontrarse con el último rostro al que nunca jamás desearía encontrarse en semejante situación.

Tsukasa Doumyouji.

_La cagamos_, pensó. El ricachón lo miró con cara de incredulidad mientras se limpiaba con un dedo el grano de arroz que le había caído en la mejilla con una furia creciente, y muy lentamente, lo miró y cogió la caja del almuerzo de Takeshi y la tiró contra el suelo.

-¡DESGRACIADO! - dijo Doumyouji - ¡CÓMO SE ATREVE UN POBRE COMO TÚ A MANCHAR EL ROSTRO DE SU MAJESTAD! - Y pisó la caja - ¡LA GENTE COMO TÚ NO DEBERÍA NI SIQUIERA SER CAPAZ DE MIRARME A LA CARA! - gritó, dando tal puñetazo en el estómago de Takeshi que lo arrodilló junto a su arruinado bentō.

Sin embargo, no era dolor lo que el arrodillado notaba. Ni siquiera preocupación. Por su mente pasaban las imágenes de su familia sin querer rechistar ante los problemas que el hecho de estudiar en Eitoku les estaban generando. Pasaban las imágenes de las leves comidas de su casa, contrastando con la abundancia de lo que su madre había metido en la caja. Y pasó la imagen de Doumyouji pegando a otro alumno y saliendo impunemente de ello.

Takeshi temblaba. Los espectadores lo veían normal, temblar ante la ira de alguien como Doumyouji, pero él no temblaba de miedo. Lo que hacía a su cuerpo estremecer era una ira tan intensa que parecía extraño que las brillantes baldosas del comedor no estuviesen quemándose. Y con ello puso un pie en tierra y se levantó.

-Quieto ahí – musitó - ¿Qué te crees, que por ser rico ya eres más que nadie? ¿Que puedes ir pisando y pegándole a otros cuando te dé la gana?

Doumyouji estaba atónito. Hasta el momento nadie se había atrevido a responderle, y mucho menos un plebeyo. Con los ojos como platos, retrocedió un paso mientras Takeshi se dirigía a él caminando con el paso de la victoria, lento, seguro e impasible, con unos ojos que hubieran hecho retroceder a un león. Pero Doumyouji no retrocedería más ante alguien de un nivel inferior a él.

Ni siquiera cuando entre gritos de "No te tengas tan creído lo poco que eres", Takeshi pateó directamente su entrepierna, enviándole directamente al suelo ante la expresión incrédula de una sala entera.

-¿Quieres guerra? ¡Pues sé un hombre y LEVÁNTATE! ¡Porque los hombres de verdad se enfrentan ellos mismos a los peligros, sin dejar que otros se enfrenten en su lugar! - vociferó Takeshi, cogiendo sus cosas y esperando a que el dolorido adolescente se levantase.

-Cobarde – le dijo, al ver que no se levantaba. Y victorioso, se marchó por la puerta grande mientras los aterrados alumnos le abrían paso y esquivaban su ardiente mirada.

Cuando al día siguiente vio la tarjeta roja que rezaba "From F4" en su casillero, supo que sus días de infiltración habían terminado.


End file.
